Kokona Haruka
Kokona Haruka is one of the female students in the game. Appearance Kokona Haruka wears the default female school uniform, white knee socks, black shoes, and white panties. She has fuschia-colored hair worn in two drill pigtails. Her bangs are in a fringe parted to the right. Kokona's eyes are also fuschia, matching her hair. She has fair skin and the largest bust size in the game. Routine In the most recent build, Kokona will break paths and go to the girls bathroom or look at the fountain. You will then be able to drown Kokona in the fountain on Monday at 7:05 AM, or drown her in the toilet, pour water/blood on her, and electrocute her on Thursday at 7:30 AM. On Monday she'll get a call from an unknown person and she'll stand at the entrance of the school allowing the player to pour water/blood on her from the rooftop. On Monday at 1:00 PM she will go to the right corner of the rooftop along with Saki Miyu and they'll start talking about her personal problems allowing the player to obtain important information about her, and on Wednesday she will sit down to eat and you will learn there that she has a crush on Senpai, and there, you can poison her food. On all other days she has the same routine as the other students. Personality Kokona is part of the Sports Club of the school so she might be sporty. Among the types of personas included in the game, she is a Coward. Relationships Saki Miyu She's good friends with Saki Miyu and even tells Saki that she is being domestically abused by her father. She will say this on the first day of the week at lunch time. After learning that information, Yandere-chan can leave a note on her locker, asking to meet Kokona on the rooftop. If done right, she'll come to the rooftop and stand near the edge. Yandere-chan can then push her off the roof and grab her shoes, leaving them there to make it look like a suicide, and if Yandere-chan's Language stat is on rank 2, you can leave a fake suicide note. Senpai She likes Senpai and has a crush on him in the current version of this game. Although, she is just a test rival and won't be a rival in the final version. You can hear her say this on Wednesday at lunch. While she's saying this you can poison her food. Trivia *Some people find that her appearance is based on the UTAULOID Kasane Teto, despite that Teto's hair is not purple, but a reddish-pink. Another reason people link Kokona with Teto is because she seems to be friends with Saki Miyu, whose appearance is commonly thought to be based on the VOCALOID Hatsune Miku. Both VOCALOID and UTAU are Voice synthesizers. *Despite her saying she has feelings for Senpai, Info-chan will still tell you she doesn't have a crush. This may be due to no value being set for her crush or because she's just a temporary test rival. *Her name could possibly be a reference to the most popular female Japanese names in 2012, 11th most popular being Kokona, 12th most popular being Haruka. This has been proven by the Dev on his Twitter page. *Kokona Haruka's teacher is Kaho Kanon and her class is 3-2. *She has more ways to die than any other student including drowning in a fountain, being electrocuted, drowning in a toilet, being dumped in a Dumpster, being poisoned and being pushed off a building. This is because Yandere-Dev seems to use her character to test the new elimination methods every new update as he's shown in his tutorial videos https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/612297036050731009. When asked about the reason for this he stated that it's just a running gag at this point. *In older versions of the game, Kokona Haruka's name was Nodoka Manabe and in builds shortly after, her name was Nodo Mana. *Her mother is dead. *During her Wednesday lunch session, she calls Senpai "Senpai", although she goes to the same class as him, meaning that to her, he isn't her senpai but a fellow classmate. Quotes Gallery Meeting..png|Kokona receives the note Rooftopmeeting.png|Yandere-chan sneaks up to Kokona Rooftopmeeting2.png|Yandere-chan pushes Kokona off the roof Suicideshoes.png|Evidence of Kokona's 'suicide' UHMAZING.PNG.png|Kokona is pushed off the roof Capture.PNG Drowning.png|Kokona being drowned by Yandere-Chan Dumpsterdeath.png|Kokona falling into the dumpster Kokona haruka.png Kokonaonphone.png|Kokona on the phone. File:Screenshot_(213).png|Kokona being electrocuted in the bathroom. Category:Females Category:Female Students Category:Characters Category:Akademi High Students Category:Minor Characters Category:Coward Category:Interactable Category:Sports (Club) Category:Killable